From the Secret Files of Gred and Forge Weasley
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: [Gift fic for ktkakes] Various thoughts of Fred and George during my story Triumphant Gold. Rated T for saftey.
1. Holey Anyone?

**A/N: This is a collection of oneshots (more like drabbles) that I wrote for ktkakes. You rock Katie, keep up those fantastic reviews. You really inspired me a lot during the writing of Triumphant Gold. :-D **

**(Note: If you are not ktkakes and have not read my story Triumphant Gold, know that you will be very confused while reading this. Please go back and read the Color Series if you want this to make sense. :-) )**

**This first one is from Fred's POV. During the moment when he looks down at George right after they rescued Harry in the last book. (Chapter 1 of Triumphant Gold)**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. Only Angela Barry._

* * *

**Holey Anyone?**

My eyes are tricking me, I am sure of it. Because that cannot be my brother laying there on the sofa with half of his head covered in blood. The blood drains from my face and I am so shocked I cannot move. I cannot do anything but stare. Since we are identical, it is almost like seeing me lying motionless, pale as death. Words fail me, and that is unusual.

George must wake up. He must! I cannot stand to see him so still. George is never still. He is my companion, my best friend, my brother, my twin. I cannot lose him! But what is there to do? I can do nothing.

A lump gathers in my throat as I look intensely at the colorless face in front of me. Someone's hand slips into mine. I know it is Angie, but I cannot turn to look at her. George stirs. I inhale sharply. Mum drops to her knees beside Dad and looks tenderly at George.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" she asks softly.

I watch as my brother gropes the side of his head that is now missing an ear.

"Saintlike" came his voice, murmuring.

The answer is so unexpected I am afraid something is wrong. Why would my brother say something like that? Saintlike? What did that mean?

"What's wrong with him?" I croak out. My hand tightens around Angie's. "Is his mind affected?"

The only solution to this madness is that somehow the curse hit his brain and caused it to go bonkers.

"Saintlike," repeats George. He opens his eyes and looks straight up at me. I feel slightly better knowing that I am the first person he looks at. "You see . . . I'm holy. _Holey_, Fred, geddit?"

Mum starts crying hysterically. From happiness or the fact that her son can never take anything seriously, I don't know. Color returns to my cheeks as I realize the awful pun. Even when my brother is injured terribly, he can still crack jokes. Happiness and relief fill me, but I cover it up by pretending to be annoyed.

"Pathetic," I tell him. "Pathetic! With the whole world of ear-related humor before you, you go for _holey_?"

George only grins. Angie drops my hand and backs away. I am sorry for her leaving but my attention is still on my brother. He turns to Mum who is still crying. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her. She's been through a rough time lately.

"Ah well, you'll be able to tell us apart now anyway, Mum." George says.

I grin as well. My brother is back to normal. I wonder if he has any ideas for a new shop item I have been thinking about.


	2. Why Must Good Things End?

_((Changing tenses here to the past tense. It's easier to write :-P))_** George's POV during the moment when Angela and he are alone with Fred's body in the hour of peace Voldemort gave them. (Chapter 9 of Triumphant Gold)**

* * *

**Why Must Good Things End?**

I've heard of the sayings "All good things must come to an end," and "Nothing good can last" but I never thought it might be true. I had always thought good things could never end. It was naive of me, I know, but with Fred at my side and living in a house such as the Burrow, I was never taught otherwise.

I had wanted to go into battle. It seemed like a ton of fun. Fred had been as excited as I. But as the fight waged on and on, I had realized how serious this all really was. In every corner I turned there was a fallen Hogwarts student; boys and girls only a year or two younger than me. And when Angie told me Fred was gone . . . I knew then what the saying had meant.

He was lying between us. Angie was holding his hand, stroking it, kissing it. The sight made my chest ache even more. She had been falling in love with him. I could tell that when she returned his kiss in the hallway. My heart had cried out then like it was crying out now. I was losing more than just a brother that day. I was losing any hope of having Angie love me the way I loved her. She was off limits now. I could never go behind Fred's back and pursue a relationship with her. Not even when he was dead.

My gaze traveled to Angie. She had placed Fred's hand against her cheek and was breathing deeply, eyes closed. Her hair was sticking to her forehead from sweat and there was dirt and grime on her face and hands. Ginny's school clothes that she wore were torn and covered with dust. She looked very disheveled, yet to me she seemed beautiful. I looked down at Fred and then back up to her. Fred had chosen well. He always had. Too bad for me it had to be Angie. But then again, nothing good can last.


	3. How Could It Come to This?

**George's POV during the moment when Angela is giving Charlie his thank-you-kiss and George walks in on them. (Chapter 12 of Triumphant Gold)**

* * *

**How Could It Have Come to This?**

I had not known they were in there. If I had, I never would have entered that room. I had just finished making the last fake wand and was carrying the box to the back room, the storage room. No one was supposed to be in there. Yet two people were and what they were doing caused me to freeze, dropping the box of fake wands to the floor at my feet.

Angie was in Charlie's arms. Her mouth was on his face. Exactly where I could not tell but I could see from Charlie's position that the moment was intimate. The thought of my older brother with Fred's Angie made me drop the box.

Angie pulled away and looked at me, shock evident on her face. I looked at her then at Charlie then at her again. She still had her arms around his neck and I guess she noticed for she stepped away quickly. Charlie tried to remedy the situation.

"Hey George," he said tenderly. "How are you doing?"

I didn't answer him. How could I answer him? I would be lying if I said I was doing well. How could he expect me to even talk after what I had just witnessed? The thought of Charlie taking Angie away when I needed her so badly burned my chest. When did she even start having feelings for him?

I looked at her, trying to understand. My eyes full of hurt, bewilderment, and shock rolled into one. I could tell she was confused by my reaction. Charlie again tried to fix the awkward moment. He turned to Angie.

"So, Angela, how come you keep making excuses about coming to visit me at work?" He asked

She flushed. I knew the answer before she tried to speak. "Well, it's the dragons—"

"I wouldn't let them hurt you," Charlie said firmly, it almost seemed possessively. My throat tightened. I could see it in his eyes. He loved her. "Visitors aren't allowed near them anyway."

She shook my head. "No, it isn't that. It's just that—"

"She's afraid of fire," I said, speaking up at last. He did not know that? I've known that about Angie ever since I first met her. She was terrified of fire.

They turned to look at me, surprised. I didn't see why. Charlie turned back to Angie and I knew I was no longer needed, if I had been needed at all. I left. Tears burned my eyes but I held the back resolutely. Ron did not try to speak to me as I walked by, going up to our apartment above the store. Actually it was just my apartment now.

I sat down on the sofa in the small sitting room and gazed at the clean room around me. Angie had cleaned it. She didn't have to yet she did. I had thought then that maybe she cared about me as more than a friend. When the thought came I made sure I stayed aloof. She must not know my true feelings. For Fred's sake.

"_You're pathetic, did you know that? You need to ask her now before Charlie takes her away for good!"_

It was the little voice in the back of my head again; the one that always sounded like Fred. But how could he want me to take his girl? I couldn't do that to him. But now Charlie has, without conscious. Maybe he thought that since Fred was dead, Angie was free. Well she wasn't. He didn't stay with her the entire year before the battle. We had. Fred and I. He did not know her deepest fears and desires. We did. Fred and I. We both knew everything about Angie. Charlie did not.

How could it have come to this?


	4. Is that an Angel?

**George's POV during the wedding when Angela comes down the aisle. (Epilogue of Triumphant Gold)**

* * *

**Is that an Angel?**

She had never been a gorgeous beauty like Angelina Johnson. She did not have the graceful exquisiteness of Fleur Delacour. She was far from perfect and had a temper to compete with Ginny's, but when I looked up and saw her coming down the aisle dressed in billowy white, I was certain an angel had come from Heaven. This was the moment I had been waiting for ever since that day in the Great Hall. I could not believe I was about to marry Angela Barry.

Angie had been in my dreams for the longest. When Fred spoke about her, I had to restrain myself from spilling my secret. When Fred's Patronus changed, I pretended to be happy for him. And I was . . . happy for him. They deserved each other. They were two of my most favorite people in the world.

When Fred died it ripped my world apart. I felt for sure I would never have Angie for my wife, simply because it felt like I was betraying Fred to ask her. But when Charlie asked her to marry him, I knew I had to ask. She surprised me when she responded so well to my declaration. She was not my first kiss, but she might as well have been.

And now she was coming towards me, her eyes shining and her face glowing. Hermione was beside her. Granger looked prettier than usual, but I had eyes only for my Angie. I remembered the feel of her hair, her lips, her fingers. She had fit so well with me it had surprised me. It was like she was made for me. My cheeks flushed slightly as I thought of the night we would spend together this evening. I felt embarrassed for a moment for thinking about it before I realized that this was my wife I was thinking about. There was no need to be embarrassed. I smiled widely; planning what pleasures I was going to give her and anticipating the ones she would give to me.

We would be one and live with each other forever. It was more than I could have hoped for. Forever with Angie. She was beside me now, and she slipped her hand into mine. I gripped it tightly. She looked up at me and I was lost in her smile. I knew then that I had been right. I had been sent an angel.


	5. Why so Pensive?

**And one combination oneshot: Fred and George's POVs during the time when Angela is sitting between them on the couch after Potterwatch. (Chapter 6 of Triumphant Gold)**

* * *

**Why so Pensive?**

_Fred's POV:_

Angie's head rested against my shoulder. I wanted to gather her up in my arms and kiss her, playing with her hair. But I couldn't. Now was not the best time. George was here and Angela did not love me like that yet.

Many times I wondered if I should just kiss her and get it over with. But I refused to be the ferret Malfoy was: manipulating her with kisses and flaming hands. I needed to take it slowly, gain her trust, make sure she knew she could rely on me. As much as I longed for her, I had to be patient.

Patience was never my strongest virtue. In fact, before now I never knew I had virtues. I had always thrown rules out the window, and now I had made some of my own. Angie snuggled closer to me and it felt like someone had smothered me in a hot blanket. Not because the actual temperature of the room had gone up (although that would have been interesting) but because of the desire that had aroused itself in me and for the reason I was trying to stifle it so badly. I refused to look at her, staring into the fireplace.

"I love you guys," she said abruptly.

I was surprised. She loved both of us? Did she mean in _that_ way? Or in the other way?

"We love you too, Angie," George said. I knew he was referring to the other way, even though he knew I loved her _that_ way. "What brought that up?"

Angie shrugged; I felt her shoulder go up and down against my side. I continued to look at the fire.

"I know that we bump heads sometimes but you two are like the brothers I never had. And with everything with You-Know-Who going on, I just thought I'd let you know."

I thought about that. She was right. The battle was drawing near. I would not have much time. I wondered if now was the best time to tell her. I shifted in my wonderings and moved away. My side cried out in the suddenly coolness it felt from the lack of her warmth. I felt a slender finger poke my ribs. I jumped slightly, turning to look at her.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you so pensive about?" She asked, leaning against George in order to look me in the eye.

"Nothing. It's late, you should get to bed." I knew this was just an excuse to keep my feelings for her a secret a while longer.

She rolled her eyes. She looked adorable when she did. "Yes, mother."

My mouth twitched as I tried to keep from smiling fondly, knowing she would catch the meaning behind it. "Go on."

Angie stood huffily. I knew it was just an act. "Fine then." She marched away, calling over her shoulder, "Don't stay up too late!"

I grinned then and George echoed me while I said, "Yes, mother!"

I could hear her laugh. I always loved her laugh. It tinkled like a small bell and reminded me of snow falling in a snow globe (why I have no idea). I turned to George.

"Do you think she suspects yet?" I asked him hopefully.

He rolled his eyes. It wasn't quite the same as Angie's rolling I noticed. I never knew people could have separate ways of rolling their eyes.

"Fred, she's not stupid. Just remember that."

I made a face. Of course I knew she was not stupid. She was a Ravenclaw wasn't she? I sighed and sank deeper into the sofa cushions. I had to tell her soon. I was through with being pensive, I had to act.

* * *

_George's POV:_

I watched Fred's face carefully as Angela leaned against his shoulder. It was so obvious that he loved her. Why did he keep from telling her? Did he know my secret? He was very keen to my feelings as I was to his, but he had never mentioned it, so I assumed he still didn't know. I wished he would just get it over with. Knowing she was still free even now made me want to just blurt my feelings out to her. But I could never do that to Fred.

"I love you guys," Angie said abruptly.

I grinned, knowing what she meant.

"We love you too, Angie," I said. "What brought that up?"

Angie shrugged. "I know that we bump heads sometimes but you two are like the brothers I never had. And with everything with You-Know-Who going on, I just thought I'd let you know."

My smile slipped. Couldn't she tell that Fred was madly in love with her? I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart. Then again she could not seem to grasp how much of a jerk Malfoy was. She pushed away from Fred and poked his ribs.

"What?" He asked.

"What are you so pensive about?" She asked, leaning against me in order to look Fred in the eye. My breath caught in my throat at her touch. Her hair was in my mouth but I had never been this close to her before when I was not comforting her for some reason. I found it felt good.

"Nothing." Fred said in answer to her question. "It's late, you should get to bed."

I could almost hear Angie roll her eyes. She was very good at it. "Yes, mother."

Fred's mouth twitched. "Go on."

Angie stood huffily. I had to smile. "Fine then." She marched away, calling over her shoulder, "Don't stay up too late!"

I grinned then and Fred and I spoke in unison, "Yes, mother!"

I could hear her laugh. I always loved her laugh. It was high and sparkling like an angel's laugh. It always reminded me of starlight (why I have no idea). Fred turned to me.

"Do you think she suspects yet?" He asked me hopefully.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fred, she's not stupid. Just remember that." I said.

He made a face and I knew I had gotten my point across. While he slumped deeper into the sofa, I remained upright in the position I had been when Angie leaned against me. If I closed my eyes and concentrated, I could imagine her still at my side, leaning against me. Her soft warm body pressed up against mine. My mouth felt dry and I licked my lips. Once again I wondered why Fred had to be the oldest and be the first to get all the good things. I really had to learn to stick up for myself against Fred. I couldn't always be a follower. I decided that soon I would take the lead in something. Maybe get the first piece of toast before him. . . .

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go ktkakes. :-D I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :-D Don't forget to review and tell me what you think:-P**


End file.
